Tears of the Valkrie
by RWBYGuy2015
Summary: Team JNPR is enjoying a break after a hard mission that is except Ren who sustained an injury but lucky for him a peppy oranged hair girl is there to take care of him. Ren is grateful for her intentions she is grateful he is acknowledging her. Things are perfect...for now. (This will be updated as I can get to it) Please R&R to help better the writing P.S Chapter 2 is not yet fixed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well to explain a little I went a rewrote how the story is by going away from the POV like Love Lies and Happiness. I hope you enjoy the new version thanks for everything guys.** **Chapter 2 is not yet rewritten so I will get to it as soon as possible so for now enjoy the first chapter**

* * *

The sharp pain in his side woke him up like usual every morning. He reached down and traced his hand along the scar that went vertically up the side of his abdomen. How could he have let this happen to him? First off Nora freaked out when she found him he had not even noticed the gash in his side while he was fighting. She had to restrain him as the rest of his team applied pressure to stop the bleeding. He finally passed out from the pain after a few minutes when he came to he was surrounded by white walls and machines.

Ren sat up on the bed and looked around him. His roommates were still asleep Nora softly snoring in the bed next to him and Pyrrha and Jaune quietly sleeping on their side of the rooms. He adjusted himself and propped up on the head board and sighed. The amount of effort to get up was too much at the moment while his aura had healed the wound 90% of the way the muscle damage and the soreness are somethings that will take time to heal.

"Ren...please..please stay awake." Nora whined softly clutching at her sheets a little harder. A few tears started to escape as she slept.

Ren reached over and stroked her hair trying to calm her to the best of his abilities. Ever since he had been released she has done everything in her power to help him. He tried telling her he was capable of doing stuff on his own but she wouldn't have it. He did however draw the line when he went to shower and she burst in yelling that it was time for a sponge bath.

"Nora...hey Nora come on it's time to get up." Ren said poking her in the nose "boop."

The orange haired booper finally began to stir in her bed as she slowly got up. Her eyes cracked open a little to barely view the world around her and dried drool stained the corner of her mouth. Once her sight landed on Ren she immediately perked up.

"Ren!" she half way yelled jumping from her bed to his and wrapping her arms around him. He winced a little as she landed on his wound slightly.

"Oof...Good morning Nora." Ren said in his usual monotone voice.

"What are you doing up so early you know the doctor said you needed rest." The perky girl said while nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck wanting to sleep more.

"That was a week ago Nora plus if I am to regain my strength I need to move around." he stated while trying to pry the girl off him.

"Fine...but I still help you with the more rigireres..rigiirros.." Nora said stumbling on her last words.

"Rigorous Nora..the word is rigorous." He said with a smile as the girl finally got off of him.

"Yeah that" She beamed at him a giant smile already on her face.

The noise the two of them made had slowly awoken the rest of the team as they heard them stir in their beds before slowly sitting up. Jaune let out a huge yawn that everyone repeated. Pyrrha stretched for a minute before opening her eyes to view the world around her this morning. Pyrrha stood up and gathered her clothing for the day as she walked to the bathroom as per their usual routine. Pyrrha followed by Nora are the first two to use the showers followed by Jaune then Ren.

"How are you feeling today?" Jaune asked from across the room taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Well like every morning so far the pain comes back right around 6:50." Ren states shifting his body a little.

"Ah..well maybe we can talk to the doctor and see if we can do something about it." The blond boy said rubbing the back of his head.

After a while everyone was dressed and ready for the day. Jaune and Pyrrha went ahead of the rest so as to get some breakfast for the team. As Ren and Nora sat in the room waiting the hyperactive girl at some point lied her head on Ren's lap and fell asleep again. He could do nothing but sigh and smile at the sight in front of him. Normally he would scold her but there were times where he made an exception. Ren soon found himself dosing off as the time ticked by and soon was asleep as well.

The door opened a little bit later and Jaune and Pyrrha walked in on the two friends sleeping. Pyrrha motioned to Jaune to stay quiet as she set the food down and walked back outside the dorm room.

"I say we let them be for now." The tall red head said as she walked next to her partner.

"Yeah...they have had a rough few weeks." Jaune said as they made their way back to the cafeteria to see if Team RWBY had arrived.

Ren opened his eyes and spotted the food on the table next to him. Placing his hand over it he noticed that it was now cold. He looked back at Nora and smiled he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

"Nora...they left us food but it's cold now." He whispered to the girl "Do you want something else?"

Getting no response he had one last tactic he could use. "Well I also have pancake mix here in the room and if you want to hel-" He was cut off before he could finish.

"Pancakes!" The girl yelled snapping out of her slumber and eyes darting all around.

"We need to make them Nora.." Ren said placing a hand on the girls shoulder. "would you like to help?"

The girls eyes widen at the prospect of Ren letting her help which is so very very rare since the last pancake incident. She began jumping up and down in excitement as he got up to go get the ingredients ready.

"Come on Nora...lets get to it." He said with a soft smile as his long time best friend followed behind him. No matter how much he denied needing help with tasks he was glad she was persistent in staying around.

* * *

 **Well guys this marks the end of the first chapter. As always have a great day and Bye bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty guys I hope everyone is enjoying this story as well like the other if you have any suggestions or comments leave a review I try to reply when I am able to but besides that heres Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Nora POV**

As I re-entered the party I see Jaune wave to me. I skip over to him.

"Yyyyeesssssss."I say to him with a big grin on my face

"I uh just thought I'd see how you're doing seeing as you left the party a bit ago" He replies

"I am doing much better now thanks for asking" I say to him cheerfully

"Oh uh that's good to hear" he says averting his gaze

"How about you?" I ask "something seems to have you down"

"No no its nothing…major" he answers turning his gaze to Pyrrha who was standing with Sun and Neptune laughing.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel Jaune?" I say to him placing my hand on his shoulder

"What good what it do look who she is talking to compared to them I am no one" he sighs

I frown a little at seeing my friend so down but there isn't a lot I can do only he can solve this problem. At that point I feel my scroll buzz I look at it and see its from Ren. I open it and read the text carefully and my eyes widen.

"Oh my god!" I scream and make for the door. Everyone at the party looking at me

"Whats going on Nora is something wrong?" Asked Pyrrha no longer laughing with Sun and Neptune

I yell across the room at her "Ren's wounds have re-opened we need to get him to the infirmary as fast as possible. On that note I left the room at a full sprint back to our dorm.

When I arrived at the dorm I quickly opened the door. I didn't see Ren in the room.

"Ren!" I yell into the dorm. I hear a low moan come from the bathroom. I burst through the door and find him half way unconscious on the floor with a towel around him almost looking like Ruby's cloak from the amount of blood it has absorbed.

"No no no no not again" I say tearing up and grabbing Ren getting ready to head to the infirmary. As I leave the bathroom Pyrrha walks in and immediately turns a pale white when she sees Ren.

"Nora come on lets go!" She shouts.

As I carry him through the hallways all I can do is be reminded when this originally happened. How I carried him from the mission to the medics blood staining my clothes as I did. Its happening all over again I couldn't help him...again.

* * *

 **Jaune POV**

I stand there in the middle of the party starting at the door. Im useless all I ever do is stand to the side while everyone else is doing all the work. I just want to feel usefull at something but I usually wind up screwing it up. I always do. I feel a hand placed on my shoulder and turn to see Coco. She removed her sunglasses which is one of the rarest sights at the school, but as she did she gave me a look of sadness. I could tell she felt bad for me and my team but theres nothing she can do or say that could cheer me up at this point. I feel her arms wrap around me as she squeezes me with a hug.

"Jaune...if there is anything you guys need just give me a call I will always be here for you." she tells me giving me a slight kiss on the cheek causing me to blush.

"Thank you Coco you really are a great person" I say smiling as I turn to look at her and when I do I find myself lost in the beauty of her dark brown eyes.

Coco smiles back and says "thank you Jaune now you should really be catching up with the rest of your team we can talk later ok."

I nod in agreement and dash out of the room making my way to the medical rooms where Ren should be with Nora and Pyrrha. As I run I find myself thinking about what Coco did back there. She is a really cute girl, but I still like Pyrrha...I think. I continue to run as a flood of different emotions hit me.

* * *

 **Ren POV**

Everything hurts but I cant move whats going on? Oh thats right I went to go take a shower when all of a sudden really bad pain hit me and caused me to fall. I managed to message Nora before I blacked out from the pain. I wonder if I re-opened my wound? I hope I didnt it would cause Nora to freak out for one. I feel light like Im floating on air where the hell am I? I hear voices one sounds like Pyrrha but who is she talking to? Darkness...I feel trapped but I know theres an escape. I finally open my eyes and look around the room. I see nothing but medical equipment I immediately know where I am. I look to the edge of my bed and see Nora asleep I guess she has been here the entire time.

"Nora?" I ask with a really raspy voice I guess cause I probably havent had any fluids for a bit. "Nora?"

I see her stir for a moment before lifting up her head. When she realized what was going on she became more alert.

"Ren!" she exclaimed hugging me "thank god your ok."

"Nora what happened why am I here all I remember is I fell I didnt think I hurt myself that badly" I ask her in almost a whisper

"Ren you lost" she began as tears started to glide down her face "you lost so much blood the fall re-opened the wound I thought this was it that this would have been the last time I got to see you."

"How long have I been here?" I ask her "a couple hours"

Nora shakes her head "more like a couple of days" she replies with a whisper.

I slowly reach and grab her hand and give it a light squeeze to telling her I am gratefull. She leans over and gives me a hug.

"Ren there has been something I have been wanting to tell you but I could never find the right time and after this I realized Ive wasted to much time not telling you." she says in my ear.

"Nora you know you tell me anything thats why we are partners." I whisper to her running out of strength for the time being

"Well I know I am a klutz and I know I can be annoying at times, but behind all that lies a reason why I am like that." she says sitting up "Ren I really really and I mean really like you and I dont want to lose you without you knowing that."

I give her a weak smile as I place my hand on her cheek. She closes her eyes and sighs and starts to get up. I grab her hand and with the last bit of energy I had left in me pulled her over and pressed my lips against hers. I may have run out of strength to talk but actions speak just as loud as words. She sits up with her face fully red.

"I will be back tomorrow ok?" she tells me standing up quickly before skipping out of the room. she briefly pops her head back in "I love you Ren." she says quickly before finally leaving.

I close my eyes and think about what just happened. I smile as I realized that the last thing I was really missing in my life here was someone to spend it with. I sigh as I know I could not have found a better person to spen it with than that crazy adorable orange haired girl. With those thoughts in my head I finally drift to sleep.

* * *

 **Pyrrha POV**

I sit in the waiting room hoping Nora is alright we should have switched shifts a while ago. I look up and see Nora skipping gleefuly from the room. I smile as I am pretty sure what just took place.

"Nora did Ren wake up?" I ask her. She quickly nods a yes while still boasting a huge smile.

"You are acting like more than that happened" I tell her giving her a curious look. Again she smiles and nods. "Let me guess you finally told him your feelings"

Nora blushes and nods telling me I am right. I pat her on her back in congradulations as we make for the door to return to our dorm room. If she can tell Ren then I surely can tell him how I feel right? I stop for a moment to think and come to the conclusion that tomorrow I will tell him.

A smile crosses my face as I think about him and whisper his name "...Jaune"

* * *

 **Well theres the end of Chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoyed it I am trying to stick somewhat close to what happened already in Love Lies and Happiness with team JNPR but I might have to wing/B.S some of it so I hope you guys stick with me through to the end well I hope you guys have a good day and see you next time bye bye :3**


End file.
